Something UNexpected
by Xross-33
Summary: Naruto makes an unexpected choice when he meets Sasuke in the valley of the end Naruto x fem kyuu
1. Chapter 1

Something unexpected

The blond awoke to a start as he turned his alarm clock off. He brushed his teeth washed his face and marked his calendar. His drowsy demeanor turned to one of panic as he realized what day it was. October 10th, the anniversary of his birth and the Kyuubi attack. "Shit how could I forget which day it was!" Naruto said images from previous birthdays flooding his memory. "Wait a minute" Naruto thought for a second "today I have training with Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto as he got dressed.

Naruto sprinted all the way to the training ground with about 50 people in pursuit. However when he left the house there were only 3 or four following him but soon after a couple cries of "Demon!" and "Monster!" the other 47 quickly caught up. Suddenly all the cries and the villagers came to a stop as Naruto reached the ninja training grounds. The training grounds became a safe heaven for Naruto ever since he graduated because any civilians who entered run the risk of being killed and very few would risk their life for a demon and the few who did were kindly directed to the hospital by Kakashi.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at escaping his annual angry mob. He spotted Sasuke sitting on a rock with an annoyed look on his face and Sakura next to him starring at him with adoring eyes. "Hey guys" Naruto shouted energetically. Sakura ignored him Sasuke how ever looked up and hopped of the rock walking over to Naruto with Sakura in tow. Sasuke tossed Naruto a poorly wrapped box the size of a fist. "Huh what's this for?" asked a confused Naruto. "It's your birth day, or did you forget?" asked Sasuke in a mocking tone. "Open it". Naruto then unwrapped the paper and opened the box to see a piece of paper. Upon further inspection said: Ichiraku Ramen ALL YOU CAN EAT 1 hour. "Wow thanks Sasuke how did you know it was my birthday?" Sasuke smirked "Kakashi told me." Sakura finally started to pay attention to Naruto and asked "why didn't he tell me it was Naruto's birthday?" It was that moment that Kakashi decided to show up. Kakashi scratched his head and said "sorry i'm late but I got lost on the road of life."

"That's what you said last week!" Cried an enraged Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Something unexpected

**sorry for the weird story break I was tired. And every one who liked demon king I'm not discontinuing it just taking a break.**

"That's what you said last week!" yelled an annoyed Sakura. Kakashi scratched his head "Did I? Anyway." kakashi said turning towards Naruto "I got you a present." Kakashi said reaching out an arm with a long box in it's grasp that miraculously appeared. "open it." And Naruto needed no further encouragement he grabbed the box and tore the wrapping paper off revealing a sword the sword looked pretty normal. a standard anbu sword. The only difference is that this sword had a seal on the sword and handle. " uh kakashi sensei what's with the seals on it" Kakashi poked Naruto in the stomach while winking " it was made **Special** for you." Kakashi said adding extra enphasis on special. It took Naruto a while but finally he got the message "ohhh!" Naruto was about to unsheathe it but kakshi stopped him. "Later Anko will train you with it after our training. She…. Owes me." Sasuke then decided to speak up "Are we gonna train or what?" "Yeah!" Sakura chimed in although she obviously didn't care much about training. "ok" Kakashi announced. "lets start!"

Kakashi had dismissed Naruto early from training (Sakura was over joyed and Sasuke a little more emo) to go trainwith Anko. She was now on his creeps to avoid list bus she was a good teacher. By the end of the training session he was proficient in all of the basic strikes and even working on a new Jutsu. As Naruto was walking back home he felt a surge of chakra and rolled to the right to narrowly avoid a fire ball. He turned to counter the attacking Ninja but instead of one he was facing three. (Random Character generator) " Damn it I missed!" said the one in the middle. "I won't miss next time!" (he or she) said. It was then that Naruto realized what was wrong with this picture. There were three people, obviously shynobi, trying to kill him, and he was tired from training, and worst of all he was just standing there. As soon as Naruto came to this realization he turned tail and ran. As he was running Naruto saw smoke in the distance which because of the day and his luck was probably his house. He would've gone to check but he was pretty sure that some one was waiting there for when he did. With that in mind Naruto focused on trying to ditch his pursuers.

Naruto finally escaped his attackers and was tired and in persue of any thing soft he could sleep on. He spotted a soft patch of grass under a tree drifted off to nightmares about his new teacher, attackers, and man eating Ramen. With a smile on his face.

Meanwhile

"Sasuke please! I'll do any thing to stay with you!" A crying Sakura pleaded. "take me with you I'll help you with your revenge I'll give you everything I have!" cried Sakura histerickly. Sasuke smiled "Thank you." And then Sakura's vision went black.

The next morning…..

Naruto awoke to Shikimaru poking his shoulder. "Hey Shika" said a drowsy Naruto. "Wake up Naruto. what happened to you?" Said Shikamaru looking Naruto over. "anyway we have a mission" Naruto quickly awoke hearing those words. "Last night Sasuke ran away from the village we have his sent but if we done't catch him he becomes a missing ninja. So me, you, Choji, Neji, kiba, Lee, and Hinata leave now." Naruto stood up and dusted him self off " See you at the gate in five minutes." Shikamaru nodded and disappeared.

Every thing till they get to Sasuke us exactly same (minus the fact that Hinatas there) Choji fights Jirobo(fatty) Neji fights Kidomaru(spider) Shikamaru fights Tayuya(flute girl) Kiba fights Sakkon/Ukkon(twins that look nothing alike and lee fights Kimimaru(bone guy).

Naruto and hinata were jumping through trees when hinata said "N-Naruto I-I s-see Sasuke up a-ahead!" (she has byakugan on) "Lets go!" Naruto said. "W-wait N-naruto it seems like he's w-waiting for us i-It could be a t-trap." Naruto replied "I Know." And they jumped forward without a word.

When they finnaly arrived at the valley of the end Sasuke was indeed waiting for them. "Nice to see you finally Made it." Sasuke said with the usuall sarcasm in his voice "now come on Naruto I don't have all day!" Hinata looked up at Naruto "w-whatt does he mean" Naruto looked at Hinata an emotion less look in his eyes "I'm sorry hinata but I can't do this anymore!" Hinata sent him a questioning look "d-do what?" Naruto took a breath "I can't pretend everything's okay because everything's not! Im hated by the entire village ninja and civilians alike and you know it! I have the freaking Kyuubi in me! What's the point of me being at the village? Im never going to get the respect I want, like hell there ever going to let me be hokage the only path left is with Sasuke(Not Yaoi!!!!).and with that he teleported behind Hinata "Thank you" and hinata's vision faded to black.

3 Years later

Two figures were sparring very intensly. One had white robes with a purple rope around his waist. The other was dressed in black ninja pants with Matching ninja shoes. He also had on a black skin tight shirt with a red swirl on the back and a red head band. All of a sudden heir fight stopped. " it's been along time since I felt their chakra." The first figure said. " Yeah. Ill pay Sakura back for all her beatings ten fold. I'm gonna Kill her." The first figure looked at him. "let it go in's not like she killed your family. Do you really want to kill her that bad?." Saphire eyes turned red with no pupils "**Believe it****!**" He said with a sick smile.

_**Soo wat do ya think? Good? Bad? Im only gonna write another chapter this long if I get some support onter wise it's back to the tiny chapters! Please Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Something unexpected

Four of the best ninja in the village stood facing the hokage. Tsunade spoke addressing all of them " I am sending you all on a top secret S class mission. Yesterday one of our tracking teams discovered Orochimaru's current base of opperations." Tsunade watched their faces for their reactions, Hinata didn't look very shocked after all her squad was the team that discovered it. Jiraya and Kakashi being experienced ninja showed no emotion at their mission assighnment. Sakura tried to hide her emotions but Tsunade didn't miss the slight twitch of her eye and lip. "Jiraya being the most experienced will be the mission leader" She slid a manila envelope across her desk to Jiraya. Your main objective is this. You are to infiltrate Orochimaru's base and retrieve the missing ninja Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, dead or alive." Hinata raised her voice "But Hokage sama you cant really expect us to k-kill them they're our friend-"

"I'll expect you to fulfill your mission, and they stopped being your friends once they left the village they are traitors to the leaf and dangerous enemies, who you will take care of. Have I made myself clear?"

"Hh-hai! Hokage sama,"

"Dissmissed!"

(outside of orocimaru's headquarters) Sakura pov

Jiraya looked back at us "All right everybody know the plan?" We all nodded. Hinata had used her byakugan to draw up a map of the underground laberenth, We all knew our job the plan jiraya came up with was brilliant. We would be splitting off into two groups me and Kakashi and Jiraya with Hinata. I looked at Kakashi and he held up 3 fingers..2..1.0 I followed right behind him as we rushed the wall of the fortress Hinata and Jiraya Going towards the main entrance. We didn't have a door so I was going to have to make one. Kakash moved to the side as I pulled my fist back "Shinarooo!"

If my battle cry didn't alert every one to our presence then the wall exploding probably did the trick. Knowing there would likely be enemy ninja mobilizing as soon as the south wall was reduced to rubble I grabbed a giant boulder from said rubble and prepared to throw it at the first person I saw.

Which was nobody, I landed on the ground and looked around. Just me and Kakashi. I Heard footsteps and prepared for who was coming. Just as I was about to rush the hall Hinata and Jiraya came through. I heard Kakashi ask "Nobody on your end either I presume?" Jiraya shook his head no "Hinata din't you say there were at least 200 shinobi here?"

"There were, I counted at least 200 chakra signatures the only way you could fool my byakugan is if.." Growing impatient I asked "If what?"

"If they were all shadow clones"

Then we felt it. A huge wave of chakra so as thick as fog it saturated the air clouding our vision. We got in standard formation standing in a square all facing out ward while trying to figure out where It came from. Then I saw them. Coming from the hallway opposite the one Hinata and Jiraya came thorugh Two glowing red eyes. I knew those eyes. "Sasuke." My happiness at being reunited with an old friend and long time crush quickly turned to anger. I had tainded with Kakashi I knew how to deflect the chidori and Jiraya had taught me the counter jutsu for the rasengan. I had trained for this. I had offered my self to Sasuke and he refused me, Naruto had abandoned me when I needed him most. I'm going to win this fight, And make them regret they ever left me.

This chapter isn't very long but I haven't updated in such a long time. But the next chapter the big battle scene and iv'e never written one before so please contine showing your support and I will continue to write (and hopefully get better at it)


	4. Chapter 4

Something un

[flashback]

Sakura watched one by one as her injured friends were carried through the gate. Only Hinata was able to walk on her own, her face down cast as she trudged through the village gates. Sakura's eyes never left the gate because any second her team would come through the gate; Naruto and Sasuke would walk through holding each other up with smiles on their faces. So she waited, and waited, and then waited some more, up until the guards closed the gates and resumed watch. Where were they?

[end flashback]

"useless" Sasuke stepped into the light "that's what you coming here was. I have surpassed you all. Your chances of survival are none." Why wasn't I moving? I wanted to attack, take him out before he could attack me. But those eyes. Red like the cold blood flowing through his frozen heart; but that day I swore, to splatter that blood across the wall. I'll make him regret. "Why did you even bring Sakura? She has no business being a ninja zero talent, zero worth." Kakashi made some sort of reply but I was no longer listening. I was seething. I tightened my fist. "Actually Kakashi I have absolutely no intention of harming her." say what? " Naruto's been looking forward to this. "

At that moment the ground beneath me exploded and before I even knew what was happening I was smashed through the ceiling and onto the roof. I turned to my attacker and saw the one person that I hate more than Sasuke. Uzumaki. He was wearing a black shirt with the same robe as Sasuke tied around his waist. I snarled at him. He looked equally as happy to see me. I rushed at him and threw a punch aimed right for his traitorous face. He dodged and out of the corner of my eye I could see the blue glow of a forming rasengan. Ha! That wasn't going to work. He thrust the sphere at my abdomen probably trying to disembowel me; at the same time I turned around and thrusted my arm at his, while my other formed a hand sign. When our hands collided he smirked probably thinking he had just destroyed my hand. He was never very bright.

[flash back]

"Now Sakura what I'm about to teach you, you can never share with anybody else okay?" I nod my head determined to become stronger." alright the rasengan is a technique that works by gathering chakra and rotating it at high speeds to create a destructive force. It's a move that cannot be blocked."

I look up to Jiraiya in disappointment, "but I thought you were going to teach me how to block the rasengan!"

"Damn it kid! Calm down and let me finish!" being yelled at by one of the most powerful men on the planet has a way of making you shut up. " As I was saying the rasengan can't be blocked, however it can be countered." now he had my attention. " You're aware of how a two man team usually goes about freeing each other from genjutsu right?"

I look at him curiously, " doesn't one inject the other with their chakra? But what does that have to do with the rasengan?"

He smirked, " everything. This demonstrates how one can absorb the chakra of others without causing the other harm. Because the chakra from the rasengan isn't altered or imbued with any element during the justu the only danger is from its rotation. And that's the tricky part. It's going to take a while but starting today I'm going to help you master the rasengan reversal. This technique involves rotating the chakra around your hand to the same speed as a rasengan and then either increasing it or decreasing it. Increasing it will allow you to take control of the rasengan and use it against your opponent."

I thought for a moment, " that sounds really good why would you ever decrease the rotation?"

" Because it is not always so easy to out spin some one who has been practicing chakra rotation for 3 years idiot! It is much easier to slow down the rotation of their chakra to non lethal levels. It won't kill him, but it will keep you alive."

[flash back end]

Once Naruto's rasengan was about to destroy my hand I began rotating chakra in my palm to the approximate speed of the rasengan. The look of shock on Naruto's face showed that he was not expecting this, I took this as an opportunity to rapidly increase the speed of my chakra rotation. This is going to hurt him so much more than me. I decided to return my recently borrowed rasengan to its rightful owner, I hit Naruto square in the face and threw him across the roof. I waited for him to get back up so I could knock him down again. I walked up to him to find that he was unconscious. Guess you should never underestimate the element of surprise.

By the time I arrived on the first floor the battle was already over. Sasuke escaped and after my check up on every ones status the only injuries were that Hinata had a few brushed ribs, Kakashi had dislocated his shoulder and a few small cuts on Jiraiya's arm. As I treated Kakashi he told me about the fight with Sasuke.

[flash back]

Kakashi pov

I could only watch as Sakura was thrown through the ceiling as that was the same moment Sasuke chose to make his move. He never stopped smirking as he dashed at me with is sword drawn, "still as arrogant as always I see" his strikes were sloppy, it seemed he was barely aiming, jut looking for any bit of flesh to stab into. I reached back and pulled out my kunai to deflect it, not realizing until too late the familiar sound of chirping birds.

Jiraiya pov

I don't know how he did it but in only a few seconds Kakashi went down as Sasuke stood standing. I jumped back realizing maintaining my distance was my best bet. I looked hard at his face looking for any sort of reaction. Then he looked back at me. Red eyes, spinning faster, and faster. That's when I felt the hands. Thousands of hands, reaching, pulling, tearing, me apart.

(flashback end)

"When I awoke Sasuke was gone and Hinata was on the ground. How did things go with Naruto?" I smirked and then had the water clone I created bring down Naruto bound with chakra restricting chains. The look in Jiraiya's face was price less! "how did you?"

I broke into a bright smile, " I just followed your teachings master, he didn't stand a chance! And now I'm finally bringing him home. One traitor down one to go!"

Jiraiya flinched a little at me calling Naruto a traitor but not even that could ruin my good mood. After healing everyone's wounds we set off for home.

Even though I wasn't smiling I'm sure everyone could feel my joy as I was literally dragging Naruto through the gates. With Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hinata behind me we walked to the Hokage tower to make our report.

I sit in the lobby with Naruto's unconscious body as we waited for Tsunade's meeting to end. I don't know what's more important that this but I would never question the Hokage. I look down at Naruto. He hasn't once woken up since I knocked him out 2 days ago. The bruise on his face has already healed and despite that fact that he hasn't eaten in at least a day and a half he looks perfectly fine maybe even peaceful. Fucking prick. I hate how he can be so content, when I was going through the hell that Tsunade's considers training, only the thought if him and Sasuke begging for mercy kept me going. I wanted them to beg for forgiveness, and when I forgave them they would look up to me as the strongest on the team. I still want that. Except that I will never forgive them. When they kneel at my feet I'll crush their skulls. The only reason I didn't kill Naruto is because I know that Ibiki will do much worse to him than I would. That and I need him to find Sasuke so that they can suffer together.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Jiraiya looks at me strangely and taps me on the shoulder telling me that Tsunade is ready for us. I hope I didn't have a creepy smile on my face or something. I lift up Naruto and carry him into the room.

Tsunade's face seems calm but after spending 3 years training with her I can see her subtle emotions. When I first brought in Naruto she was happy, Almost happy enough to lose her composure. But then she was sad, and she went from sad to depressed. "I've read the report Jiraiya submitted to me. Sakura is it true that you defeated Naruto on your own?"

I nod with poorly hidden pride "Hai Shishou."

Her frown became slightly more visible. "I see you should be proud of yourself you've come far." she waved one of her hands and two anbu appeared, one with a frog mask the other with a boar. "Bring him to the holding cells and send for Ibiki." the anbu grabbed Naruto and teleported away. I frowned a little bit at him being taken away. "Hinata, Sakura your dismissed. Kakashi, Jiraiya stay here for a minute."

I walk out of the meeting room feeling not quite as good as when I walked in. Hinata was walking next to me also going towards the exit and there was a bit of an awkward silence. Hinata and I had never been close. Partially because she's so shy, and partially because she still defends Naruto. When we were in a group we would both talk about finding him but we had very different plans for afterwards.

So not wanting to talk to her I let the awkward silence continue until surprisingly. She broke it. "Do you think Naruto will be alright?"

I practically snort and begin walking with my hands behind my head. "doubt it. Before we left Tsunade sent for Ibiki. And if half the things I've heard about him are right Naruto should be praying for death."

Hinata put her hand to her mouth. "Sakura! How can you say that about your teammate?"

A year ago her calling Naruto my teammate would have started a fight. Me and Tenten still dislike each other. Lucky for Hinata I've gained more self control since then.

I sent her a nasty glare. "He is not my teammate. He hasn't been since the day he and Sasuke abandoned me! They are both traitors to me and the village! And they deserve to rot in whatever hole Tsunade puts them in until they die! They should only be happy that I'm not the one who will decide their punishments. I'm in a good mood right now but if you ever refer to either of those traitor less sons of bitches as a teammate of mine again, I'll have more than words for you." I left her standing there as I walked out the door.

I finally got Naruto. Even though it's all I could think about today it wasn't until now that I'm laying on my bed in my apartment that I let it sink in. My apartment was pretty bare, no posters and the only picture laying face down. I didn't need to see it to know what it was. The picture of team 7 posing together haunts me like a ghost. I've almost thrown it away about a million times. Several times I succeeded only to dig it out of the trash a minute later. If one looked at it they could see the erased pencil markings over Naruto's and Sasuke's faces, the creases from when I tried to fold them out of the picture, and the tape from when I ripped them out only to frantically re attach them. I've been battling that picture since the day they left but I know, I've always known, that I won't truly be free of it, of them, until they're dead.

(Naruto pov)

[later that night]

My eyes shot open as heard someone talking to me. I quickly scanned my surroundings seeing only darkness. The only source of light is a lamp sitting on the table in front of me pointed directly at my face. I can vaguely make out the face of a man behind the bright light. Oh right some ones talking, maybe I should pay attention "-ame?"

I raise an eyebrow, "what did you say?"

The guy writes something down in his clipboard. "I asked you what is your name?"

I sweat-drop. " you brought me here don't you already know?" the man looks at me unamused "fine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 17, blond hair, blue eyes, and super sexy!" I flash him a grin and he continues to look unamused.

He writes one more thing before setting down the clipboard. "Do you know who I am?" I shake my head. "My name is Ibiki. I am the head of Konoha's information extraction unit. In other words, I torture people. Look around there are no doors in this room, no windows. Your hands and feet are bound with enough chakra restraints to seal the Kyuubi's full power twice. I want to know. The locations of Orochimaru's hideouts and Sasuke Uchiha." I remember this guy now! He was the proctor of the first part of the chunin exam. I guess he was pretty forgettable compared to the second proctor. "Let me explain how this works. No matter what you tell me now I will still torture you. I will make you feel more pain than you ever have before. Then you will beg for forgiveness and tell me more things and I will torture you more, after that I will bring in a specialist to peel apart your mind and pick the secrets out making you nothing more than a vegetable unable to speak or think. Do you have any questions?"

I smiled and looked up at him innocently, "so this is like an interrogation right?"

He frowned. "Yes this is an interrogation. What's your point? Make it quick I don't have all day."

My smile grew. "You seem to think that your interrogating me as supposed to the other way around."

He only rolled his eyes. "Please. You'r not the first prisoner to try to psych me out. Besides even if you weren't bound and powerless what would you have to gain from extorting information from me?" he asks amused.

My smile was radiant. "Well think about it. Your the head interrogator. All information that was taken from enemies at some point goes through you. The only other person with more information than you is the Hokage and she's surrounded by anbu 24/7. There are no anbu here. Your only defense is that you operate in the bowels of Konoha and are very hard to find. So how does one go about getting to you? Getting you in a room alone?"

At this point he was smiling mockingly." so you want me to believe that you got caught on purpose just to get here with me? I'm flattered!"

"Ha!" I can't help but let out a small laugh. "Exactly and now I have you right where I want you! Ha Ha!"

At this point he's laughing with me. "so Mr. Interrogator how do you plan on getting out of those chakra restraints?"

I hold up my hands. "What chakra restraints?" before he can move I've already got him pinned to the table.

"How did you?!"

I only laugh at him, "Did you really think the Kyuubi's chakra could be suppressed so easily? Her chakra is acidic, filled with hate and malice. Given time it will corrode anything." I hold his arm behind his back. "Now your gonna tell me something"

I see his one visible eye looking back at me. "Fuck you!"

I was hoping he would say that. I put pressure on his arm and hear the bone crack, "Aaaaaaggggghhh! Is that all you got?!" I don't stop applying pressure. His shoulder pops and this time he only grunts. Without saying a word I keep applying pressure. Now his elbow is at a 90degree angle with his bicep pointed up in such a way that his right elbow is resting on the back of his left shoulder blade. I keep adding pressure.

I think back on my years with Orochimaru and Sasuke. I've learned many techniques. I sighted the summoning contract and I even managed to come to an agreement with Manda. However he's only the second strongest beast I've had to deal with. My talks with Kyuubi have become more frequent to the point of now being daily and it's safe to say that we've become good friends in fact- "Aaaagrrhhaaaa!"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Ibiki's scream. I remember my goal as I drop his arm on the floor as I hold down the rest of him. I look at his face to see that he's still conscious. I reach my right arm down and put one of my fingers in his bloody stump of an arm "Argggggg!"

I smirk. They really do make them tough in Konoha. "Now. Tell me everything you know about my father."

_WOW thiss update has been along time coming. Was it worth it? I've been writing this chapter forever but because no one seemed to like this story I never really got around to finishing it (until today). Well anyway let me give you a little up date. _

_Shadow Hunter: there hasn't been much feedback for the last chapter so im not sure what to think about that. I guess ill keep writing the next chapter but with no support it wont be out for a long time._

_For this story there has been like nothing so unless this chapter seems liked ill assume people don't like the story and it will be discontinued._

_For To aru Majitsu no Index fans im working on a fic for that that should be out soon._

_Thanks for reading and as always please Review :3_


End file.
